


Loving Simply

by friendsofthemusain24601



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: As usual Emma sucks at tags, Courf has a bad day and E is a great boyfriend, Courfjolras, Cuties, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendsofthemusain24601/pseuds/friendsofthemusain24601
Summary: Courfeyrac's bad days rivaled that of a supernova. Fortunately, Enjolras knew how to combat such days with ease.





	Loving Simply

A bad day for Courfeyrac rivaled a supernova. Some days he ran into a room, the stormy air evident around him as he ranted about a new slew of injustices. An angry Courfeyrac was a sight to behold. Spewing fire that only Enjolras himself could mirror, it was an impressive feat. He didn’t like being angry though. His boyfriend nicknamed him Sunshine for a reason; the man normally had a sweet, sunny disposition and he quite liked it. Courf didn’t enjoy feeling like everything in him was smashed and broken inside. On an extremely bad day he worried he would destroy everything in his wake and he tried to minimize the damage. 

Today was an extremely bad day, and Enjolras knew it. He could tell from the instant his boyfriend entered the room and quietly curled in on himself, sitting on the couch. Courf didn’t do things quietly unless something was very, very wrong. 

And it was wrong; the labored breaths as he attempted to disguise his heaving chest. The way his eyes squeezed shut and he made no move to breach contact with the outside world. He wanted to disappear into himself, and you could tell just by looking at the poor young man. He radiated anxiety in nervous waves, trembling despite making himself as small as possible. 

Thankfully, he had a boyfriend who loved him very much. Enjolras crouched down beside the quaking boy and gently ran his fingers through his hair, “Hey Sunshine… talk to me.”  
Courf was virtually catatonic, unable to speak he sharply shook his head in the slightest “no” motion. 

Nodding, Enjolras took matters into his own hands. He carefully slid onto the couch and scooped his curled up boyfriend into a ball on his lap, brushing his hair comfortingly. “It’s okay, you’re okay. I’ve got you.” Not being one for comfort most of the time, Les Amis were surprised to say the least when Courf and Enj finally got together. It didn’t take long before they approved of the relationship though. Somehow Courf managed to make Enjolras softer, more patient, and in turn Enjolras helped focus his partners energy. That nervous energy needed to be soothed now, and for Enjolras aiding his boyfriend’s anxiety was a notion of pride. He loved being the one to calm him, comforting through tiny gestures and soft words. A well placed compliment did wonders in their relationship, on either account. 

Slowly Courfeyrac began to uncurl, the hand coaxing him to do so sliding up and down his back easily. The truth was any affection from his lover would help immensely, and it certainly did so now. Looking up through tearstained eyes he all but whispered, “How are you so good to me?” 

E chuckled, kissing his forehead. “How? Like this.” he peppered kisses across Courf’s face, salty tears meeting his lips. It was worth it though, because Courfeyrac began to giggle. Sure it was quiet and shaky, but still undeniably his wonderful laugh. He began to relax, nuzzling against Enjolras’ chest and pulling his arms tighter around his middle. “And as for why…” E trailed off, pecking Courf on the lips. “Because it’s easy. Loving you is the simplest thing in the world, and if I can do anything to make you feel better I always will. You’re my Sunshine, I’d do anything for you.” He truthfully remarked, earning a full on grin from his boyfriend. 

“God, were you always this sappy?” he teased, leaning up to kiss him again. Enjolras blushed bashfully, but not even he would turn down a kiss to spite the mockery. Courfeyrac’s kisses were much too good for that. 

E chuckled, tipping their foreheads together in a surprisingly tender moment. “Perhaps for you I might just be.” 

“I intend to hold you to that.” Courfeyrac giggled again, pulling Enjolras down on top of him in a cuddle. “Know what else I might hold you to?” 

“Oh?” Courfeyrac winked roguishly and Enjolras scoffed. 

“Seriously? Trying to seduce me now?” He snuggled onto Courf’s chest. “Why don’t we just do this for now?” he suggested, knowing panicking took a lot out of Courf. He wasn’t wrong, his boyfriend yawned beneath him and kissed his shoulder. 

“You might be right.”

E smiled, snaking an arm around Courfeyrac’s waist. “Later. There’s time.” 

Courfeyrac was yawning again, already more or less dead to the world and he nodded sleepily. “Mm later.” 

Enjolras kissed his collar bone, closing his own eyes and softly murmuring, “Get some rest Sunshine.” Without a doubt they later would wake up from their nap and take advantage of living alone in their shared apartment, but for now they had this tender moment. It was sweet, and simple. And it was more than enough.


End file.
